A New Dawn
by DemeterLin
Summary: Death is a natural part of life that everyone has to deal with. It's how they handle it that defines them. It can do many things; bring people together, drive people apart, or even drive a person crazy for vengeance. When Dick Grayson pays respect to his fallen friend, he meets the person from his past that he least expects. Dick/Nightwing x OC (Reina/Dawn) Extremely long oneshot.


**CENTRAL CITY**

 **JUNE 27, 2016**

Solemn.

Today was a day of grief.

"We're here to honor the life of a man. A hero. A lover. And my son." The voice of Rudy West echoed over the rain against the pavement. A crowd of people stood under black umbrellas, huddled together as if their mutual mourning emitted out of their bodies to comfort one another.

"Wally West was a smart young man. If not for his intelligence and witty banter, he was known for the way he always lessened even the darkest of moods."

Tears were shed. Though some were expressively heard with choked sobs, others quietly let theirs mingle in a uniforming dance against the rain dripping across their wet face. Mary West stood behind her husband, curled into the side of her pregnant sister-in-law, Iris. Connected to her was Barry, who offered a soothing hand to rub circles on her back. Besides the family stood Artemis, her posture expressing the somber loss of her boyfriend.

Dick Grayson stood a bit away from everyone. He felt the need to be near the closed casket, the one many thought to contain the body of his best friend, but he knew he was figuratively as close as anyone could be with the disappearance of Kid Flash's body. He found it a bit ironic, remembering his early confession that he didn't think he could be like his mentor, yet here he stood besides a thick oak tree, almost hiding in the shadows in true Batman fashion.

 _"Old habits die hard."_

He watched with attentive eyes. The faces of classmates, friends, and family members were here to celebrate the life of Wally. Many who were gathered, unbeknownst to the common civilians were heroes out of their second persona. Colleagues who fought beside the speedster. He gave a final glance before turning.

"Leaving already?" A deep voice halted him in his tracks, one too familiar to need to see who it came from. Dick turned his body halfway to face Bruce Wayne. The billionaire was dressed as the rest of them, a black suit that no doubt costed ten times more than the average person could afford.

He paused with pursed lips, trying to form a coherent sentence that would give a good enough excuse to leave. Wally wouldn't want everyone to be distressed like this. He had to get away from the choking sadness, it was nearly constricting. He knew it came with the job but already he had lost too many people than he'd like to account for, both through death and through choice of walking away. His family before Bruce, the family _after_ Bruce. A surge of emotions ran through his head, unable to produce the proper words as he looked up to his adoptive father.

Bruce, not needing anything to be said, nodded. His eyes softened into understanding. Though the man in front of him was now a young adult, Bruce would still see the young Boy Wonder who held so much mischievous mirth in his eyes. A part of him hoped that Dick would still hold onto that and not become the bitter man Bruce Wayne had become. That **Batman** had become.

The younger man turned away, walking towards his bike parked not too far. Starting the engine and helmet now over his head, he revved his bike knowing exactly where he wanted to be. The nearest Zeta-Tube was a five minute drive from where he was. A small scowl marred his face, cursing himself for not choosing to take his car instead as the rain dampened his hair.

Even though he wanted to get away from everyone, he still wanted to pay tribute to Wally. A one on one with him in the only other place he knew he could do it alone.

Pulling up into a hidden alley, Dick parked his bike out of sight. He slipped on his mask, and took off his civilian clothing, his Nightwing uniform hidden underneath. He was still aware of having to hide his identity from those who didn't know, even at the Watchtower.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JUNE 27, 2016**

 _Nightwing B-0-1_

He made his way toward's the Memorial Garden, where Kid Flash's statue would be. He did not, however, expect someone else to be there. From the silhouette he could make it out to be a female. He had an unsettling suspicion of who it could be, only to be confirmed as he got closer. His footsteps halted as he stood a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing here?" Nightwing would like to believe his voice wasn't hostile, but he didn't care to pay attention all the same. He was too curious at the presence before him.

"He was my best friend too, Dick."

There was a pause before the young woman turned to face him. The light from the Earth and Galaxy sky gave the proper illumination to clearly see her. She had thick black hair held up in a half ponytail, wispy bangs covering her golden-tanned skin. Her outfit was similar to his; both in form to allow agile movement and color of midnight black and bright blue, though hers bore patches along her thighs and forearms in a deep navy blue as well. Across her chest in the same blue as Nightwing's logo, there was a deep V running from her shoulders to the center of her chest. Long lace up boots added a couple of inches to her height, though he knew without them she'd be shorter instead of reaching his chin. On her face sat a mask identical to his. To those who didn't know, they would say she was a copycat.

Unadmittingly Dick's change from Robin to Nightwing's new uniform might have been influenced by her.

Might have.

"Dawn."

She gave him a tight lipped smile. Guarded, he could tell. He knew from her posture that she was unsure of what to say next. He should have been mad from the way their last encounter ended, but all together with recent events, he couldn't bring himself to be.

"Where's Roy?" Okay, he meant he couldn't bring himself to be too mad. He got over whatever negative feelings harbored for Roy's attitude throughout the years of when the team first formed. But Nightwing couldn't help the slight edge that came out of his mouth as he mentioned the archer's name.

"He's at home, with the baby."

His eyes widened, that was a new fact to hit the surface. "Baby-?!"

Immediately her hands raised in a defensive motion as she quickly cleared the air. "It's not mine! Roy's married now. I just help him and-" She paused. Not knowing if Nightwing knew who his wife was and if she had the right to tell him the information. "his wife out when things get a little busy."

Nightwing took her hesitation at the mention of Roy's wife as something different. "Does it hurt watching them be together? Even more now that they have a kid?"

Dawn shook her head slowly at first, looking down as she gripped one elbow with one hand. "It did at first, but not as much as I thought it would." She looked at Nightwing, wishing she could see the emotions playing through his eyes behind the mask. Ironic, since she wore hers and was thankful for the same effect. "He's better now, more so thanks to her and I'm happy for him. I really am. But that love that I thought I felt for him when I was younger... It grew into a different kind of love. One that I have for family."

Nightwing had to hold back his scoff. His arms crossed against his chest as defiantly as he would have when he was younger, when he was Robin. "Funny. Cause you still left your other family."

"I didn't-"

"You did." His eyes scrutinized her. Something had happened for her to be acting this way. Her once fiery attitude mirrored his younger self, before he matured to the man he was now. Though he could blame it over the time span of the two years since he the time span of the two years since he last saw her. A lot could've happened then. He could also blame it on today and it's tyrannical gloom parade. _Thanks Wally._ He would mentally joke sarcastically. He could almost hear Wally's mocking voice answering him with a 'Anytime, Dick.'

Dawn sighed, rubbing her fingers to her temples as if she expected this behavior from him. She would have to be the first person to give, if she wanted to receive. Her hand met the corner of her mask, peeling it off and hoping he'd see her sincerity."I'm not trying to start anything. I'm here to make amends. I know me leaving the way I did was wrong to you, and I hurt people by trying to cut them off."

He straightened his posture, refusing to be swallowed by her amber eyes. "Do you know how worried Bruce has been? He might not have shown it but I could see the way he took it out on everyone else." It was true. During her absence he could see Batman handling every detained villain with an extra touch of misplaced hostility and frustration. Bruce would search for a few weeks until he got a track of her. Dick didn't have to guess but he could tell his father would keep an eye on her from afar, despite Dawn thinking she had successfully escaped. After all, did she really think she could outrun Batman of all people?

"The last time we saw each other you said you'd talk to him. You told me you'd apologize because, and I quote, 'Running away wasn't helping with anything.' Ch. What a lie." He took angry steps closer to her, noticing how she straightened her posture defensively as well. An angry finger prodded at her. "Just like when you said you wouldn't stop running away the _first_ time."

"I didn't run away! Roy needed my help! You saw how he was!"

"You left all of us!" Nightwing's voice raised in temper. It was similar to when he had to explain to Superboy why he had to make his decisions to lie to the Team about Artemis' death and Kaldur's betrayal. "You left-" His eyes widened as he caught himself from finishing his sentence. A tired sigh escaped him. "You left me, Reina."

Reina Dawn Wayne.

The second adoptive child of Bruce Wayne. Though brought into the family after Dick, she held a year in age over him. Well eight months was practically a year anyways if you rounded up. Dawn was a foster child taken in at the age of eleven, one year after Dick was adopted. The billionaire had heard rumors from the agency and Dawn's previous foster parents that unnatural things would happen around her: lights flickering on and off, power surges and outages. Bruce's undoubtedly suspicions were proven to be correct as always once he found out the girl had an influence over electricity, despite not having much control over it at the time.

Dick recalled the memories that he would try to suppress, as it was a hard time. He had just become Nightwing and Jason took the title as the new Robin. However, after the incident that lead to Jason's death, Dawn took it hard. She didn't know how to cope with the loss of her younger brother.

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **AUGUST 20, 2013**

A loud shatter echoed in the bedroom across from Dick's room, startling him from getting his things ready for school the next day. Swiftly he left his room and entered Dawn's, finding her crumpled on the floor at the foot of her bed. Her breathing was unsteady, taking irregular deep breathes as she sobbed. He took note of the jewelry boxes that once sat neatly at her desk, now strewn upon the floor. He pinned the broken glass from a flower vase in the corner of her room as the source of disturbance heard earlier.

"Reina!" He rushed to her side, trying to comfort her in any way he could. He placed a hand to the side of her head as she curled into him. He could feel her tears forming small wet spots on his shirt. "What happened?"

"I just." She was attempting to calm down her hyperventilating. "I can't... I refuse to believe it." Dick's body stiffened. It was a while ago that the unfortunate event leading to Jason's fall took place. He could remember the sirens from the distance rushing towards the burning building.

 **ETHIOPIA**

 **JUNE 27, 2013**

The dark skies were lit by the engulfing flames surrounding their bodies with warmth. The unfortunate warmth of destruction. Dawn and Nightwing had just arrived on scene, previously being occupied with Batman's order of taking out the Joker's henchmen while he went in to get Robin. It was supposed to be a rescue mission. Get in, get Robin, and leave. They were not expecting the scene that played instead.

"We're here. Batman, where are you?" Dawn's voice panicked through the communicator. The building made her uneasy as she watched pieces crumble to the ground. "Batman!" She pleaded for a response. Anything to make keep her mind at ease.

While his partner was trying to verbally communicate with their mentor, Nightwing watched the scene with calculating eyes. It took a moment before he caught the sight of a figure emerge from the flames.

"Dawn." He called to the girl beside him, grabbing her attention as she moved her gaze to where his awareness was. The dark figure became clearer and clearer as it made its way through the smoke. It was Batman, shielding himself and someone else with his cape from the flames and debris.

"He's got him!" A grin broke out on Dawn's face as she watched the two bodies make it safely out of harm's way. "Robin's going to be-" the finishing word 'ok' died on her lips as Batman kneeled to the ground, his head down in defeat as he held what she now knew was a lifeless body.

"Robin!"

She sucked in a breath of air before her vision was blocked by Nightwing's face. He stood in front of her, his furrowed brows evident as he gripped her shoulder.

"Dawn, look at me."

She was facing him, but couldn't see him. Instead she saw through him at the sight that she knew was behind Nightwing. She shook her head, her tears escaping the corner of her eyes as they began to fall freely. "Robin!" She called out as she tried to make it past the taller man. She could see Batman's shoulder's shake. "Let me go!"

Nightwing's hold on her tightened as he tried to hold her back. She was on the verge of hysteria that would only worsen if she got closer. For her sake and his own, being unadmittedly too afraid to look closely upon their younger Robin, he tried to keep Dawn where she was. "Stay here, Dawn."

She struggled against him, maneuvering herself where she got around, only to have Nightwing wrap his arms around her from behind. "Let me go Dick! He needs me! He's my brother!"

Nightwing gritted his teeth against her struggle. "He's my brother too Dawn! You need to calm down!"

"JASON!" She cried as a wave of electricity went throughout her body. She felt Nightwing's hold on her only tighten, despite his groans of pain as they both kneeled to the floor. She held herself up by her two hands, throwing a fist against the pavement. "Jason..."

Nightwing took a moment to let the electricity pass through him, his muscled frozen from the shock. He moved in front of Dawn, taking her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. He let himself cry as well.

Today was not a day of success. They all had lost someone close to them.

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **SEPTEMBER 15, 2013**

Dick watched Reina idly play with her food, an apple hanging by its stem as it twirled at her fingertips. Barbara sat to the side, adjacent to them at the small table they occupied as she continued her small talk. It was at the back of the cafeteria near a large window, allowing for more privacy and holding conversations they wouldn't normally have around unwanted ears.

"Zatanna still talks about you every now and then, but other than that I'd say you guys have an unnaturally mutual breakup that's going along really well."

Oh yeah, that was right. The two had a mutual agreement to end their relationships with no bridges burned about a month ago. They were still able to talk as they once did before, and for that he was thankful. There were no arguments, no unreasonable shouting between the two, just civilized one on one talking. They agreed that they had grown out of their romantic feelings for the other and that they were getting busier and busier for one another now that the team had began to expand and more missions took place. Another reason echoed through his mind, Zatanna's voice clear in his head.

 _"I'm not mad or anything, but when did it start?"_

 _"When did what start?" Dick asked, completely clueless to where Zatanna's question was pointed._

 _"Loving her. More than a sister."_

"Helloooo? Earth to Dick?" Fingers were being snapped, calling Dick's attention out of his thoughts. Barbara gave him a bored look from him spacing out during her conversation. She rolled her eyes at him, choosing to switch her focus on the other girl at their table. "What about you Reina? How's the search for Speedy going with Roy?"

Reina shrugged, the apple still spinning boredly at her loose grip. "Another dead end last night. He's getting more frustrated with all these empty leads." The redhead offered a sympathetic smile. Whether the brunette noticed it or not was unsure, as her attention stayed focused on the bright green fruit.

Dick stayed quiet. Reina hadn't returned until around 6 am. He would know because that's the time the two normally woke up to get ready for school and just as he was about to head into the bathroom, he heard her entering her room. He was also grumpy, having an hour of sleep after parole with Batman, only to have to wake up and finish homework that was due the same day. Speaking of homework...

"Are you sure you should be staying out so late, especially on a school night?" Reina threw Dick a bored look. "I'm just saying, It's good that you're helping a friend out, but Roy isn't the one who has to worry about his education. He graduated already. This is your senior year. He should be more considerate towards you."

Reina let out a sigh, finally placing the apple down on her plate. "It's not entirely his fault." Barbara waited with a spoon in her mouth for Reina to elaborate. "Yes, we've been searching for Speedy but we've also been..." She hesitated, unsure of how the other two would take it. Her words eventually continued but at a lower decibel. "...Searching for the Joker since his escape from Arkham Asylum."

"What?!" A few eyes strayed towards their table. Dick composed himself as he sat back in his seat and waited for everyone in the cafeteria to resume their own business. "Reina, that's dangerous! At least have us help you."

She shook her head, her gaze on the green apple again. "I can't ask you guys of that. You're all busy with the League and the Team, there's too much going on especially since we're trying to figure out what happened with the missing 16 hours."

Barbara tilted her head with concern. "But that's not entirely fair to you either. You're also a part of the team and you have this too? You can't expect us to not help you out."

Reina kept her gaze down as she stood from her seat. "I'm quitting the Team." She picked up her bag by a single strap and moved it to her shoulder, grabbing her tray of barely touched food. "After graduation when I move out, I'm going to focus on helping Roy pull himself together and I'm going to get the Joker."

Dick and Barbara watched as the oldest walked away from the table, both shocked speechless at Rein's announcement to quit the Team. Barbara looked towards Dick. "Move out? Quit the team?! You're not going to stop her?"

He shook his head. "She said after graduation. We have plenty of time in the 8 months until then. We can convince her to stay within that time frame."

The redhead snorted, sitting back in her seat with crossed arms as she threw a teasing glance at Dick. "Are you also going to tell her?"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jesus, did _everyone_ know? Or did someone in the team just start a stupid rumor.

That also happened to be true.

"Don't play dumb, Dick. It's as clear as the clouds in the sky. I'm pretty sure even Batman knows."

The sixteen year old shrugged, telling himself that he indeed would slip out his confession to her before she graduated next May.

Neither of the two didn't know a sudden change in Reina's plan when she stopped showing up to school in January.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JUNE 27, 2016**

"Twice." Dawn's head snapped up at Nightwing's words. "You left me _twice_. First when you stopped going to school, and the second time two years ago when we last saw each other." She looked down with guilt at his words. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice..."

"I knew what I was getting myself into. It was easier not having everyone else involved."

"Yeah, sure. I can somewhat get that. You didn't want anyone to have 'too much on their plate'." His eyes narrowed, holding back the comment 'Everyone but Roy' . "But that doesn't excuse you from not communicating with the people you care about. Unless you didn't care about us at all and we were just a one time thing."

Dawn stayed quiet. Her face blank to hide any emotions that might have slipped through, as if she suddenly remembered she had strict business to attend to. "Like I said. I'm here to make amends." She began walking passed him, slipping her mask on in the process. "But I'm _not_ here to ask for a spot back in everyone's life."

Nightwing stood as she walked passed, a moment of confusion before he swiftly turned around and grabbed her by her wrist. "You can't just walk in here and then leave like that!"

She shrugged her wrist out of his hold, her temper flaring as a single spark crackled in the air behind her head. "What's your deal? I said what I had to say and you obviously want me gone, so if you have any last words to me then spit it out."

His teeth gritted in frustration at the woman in front of him. What _did_ he have to say to her as his final words? Did he want it to be the final words? Did he really want her gone? She was so stubborn and it brought out a mirrored attitude in him. "So that's it? You apologize to ease your guilt and expect us to be fine with it? What did you expect to happen? That you'd be welcomed back to the Team? Or were you going to try and live a normal life?" He marched up to her, closing the gap between them as they stood face to face. "We both know you can't stay out of the action. You thrive on it."

Dawn's expression was placid, unphazed by Nightwing's words. His jabs wouldn't rile her up, she knew him too well to know that this wasn't what he really meant to say. "Get to the point, Dick."

He was angry at how she saw right through him and his words. He was fed up with her selfishness. Everything had to be on her terms, like she never considered anyone else's feelings. She wanted to know everything? Fine. He wouldn't see her again anyways if her words held truth.

"I told you I loved you. And it was that easy for you to walk away? I woke up the next morning and you were gone. You never looked out for anyone other than yourself for your own reasons. You were selfish to think that you were the only one grieving over Jason. You were selfish to not consider the rest of your teammates after suddenly leaving. And most of all, you were selfish for using me. "

There it was.

Part of her hoped he wouldn't touch on this subject, yet the other half knew it was necessary for him to get everything off of his chest.

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **APRIL 4, 2010**

Originally Bruce had thought of his colleague Jefferson Pierce to take Reina in and mentor her at a later age. Unfortunately Black Lightning would be preoccupied in a long term settlement dealing with his own personal and private issues at home.

Bruce placed her under his care and helped her focus on using her powers to the best of her abilities. Eventually she grew to learn that her small 'family' were not just kind hearted people who wanted to aide her, but were the true faces of Batman and Robin. She trained with them, strengthening their bond with every punch and kick she gave. Over time she controlled her powers better, but used them as an aide with her tactical skills versus solely relying on them.

The billionaire would over time watch as his two children would grow, physically and mentally. He watched them learn how to handle the streets, coordinate silently with one another, pursue a 'normal' life at school, struggle with homework and social cues, and eventually form the beginning of The Team.

He blamed himself for not being more attentive, perhaps he shouldn't have automatically assumed that his kids wouldn't be like him or rather the "Bruce Wayne" persona he took as a Lady's man. Kids grew into hormonal teenagers, developing crushes and pursuing relationships.

Hormonal teenagers like Wally West.

He stood unnoticed at the entrance of the living room, besides Martian Manhunter. He had yet to call attention to himself to briefing them on a new mission when the sight before him halted him from doing so.

Dawn sat on the couch besides M'gann, Superboy to the right of the martian as he watched TV, and Robin and Wally goofing off to the other side of the former.

The brunette let out a sigh before turning towards Robin. "Have you heard from Roy yet? I was hoping he'd join the Team by now."

Robin shook his head no while Wally sped his way around her, an arm around her shoulder as he sat on the arm of the couch. "Don't worry about him babe, the man you need is right here in front of you ." His eyebrows wiggled playfully.

Martian Manhunter's eyes couldn't help but catch Batman's clenched fist, watching with amusement as Batman's fatherly side was starting to show.

Back to the scene, Dawn placed her hands on both sides of Wally, leaning forward with a smirk as she got into his personal space. She leaned closer to his ear, ignoring the shocked faces of everyone else in the room. Wally swallowed the small lump forming in his throat, never used to the reciprocated advances he threw to the opposite gender.

"Thanks Wally," she called out in a sultry voice. "Let me know when you find him."

Wally's face deflated, leaning in to whisper something in her ear. Face growing red, she quickly knocked him off the couch with her shoulder, his butt landing harshly on the ground as the room erupted in snickers and laughter. The ginger pouted as he diverted his gaze, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Robin looked at his friend on the ground from the other couch. "Dude, way to be chalant."

Batman smirked at the way Dawn handled the situation, knowing he wouldn't have to worry much about those hitting on her. He cleared his throat with all eyes on him now.

"I'm here to debrief you on your next assignment."

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **DECEMBER 31, 2013**

"Happy New Years!" A thrall of people cheered as the premature call of the holiday rang throughout the night. Fifteen minutes until midnight and all the guests at the Wayne Mansion who were normally so uptight had loosened their reigns in a night of drinks and festivity.

Dick managed to escape the clutches of a woman a few years older than his seventeen year old self. She was beautiful yes, but the overbearing suggestive glances mixed with her drunken state was not a turn on. He was currently searching for someone else. Exiting through a back entrance, he found himself at the balcony overseeing the lush garden with twinkling lights left from the Christmas decoration. He was relieved when he caught the sight of the raven haired beauty he had been searching for. She was dressed in a midnight blue gown that hovered a few inches above the ground. The sweetheart neckline and high waisted sash accentuated her growing curves. Long white satin gloves and silver jewelry with white diamonds finished her look. She clutched a small device close to her chest.

"There you are."

Reina turned towards him, her features lit by the moonlight kissing her face. A soft smile grew as she spotted him. He and the team had been working hard to cheer up the eldest Wayne child, so much so that he could say it was working. She smiled more, getting out of that grief she outwardly held on to. Things had been going well. Her grades had picked up and she wouldn't stay out as late nor go on as many outings with Roy. At this rate, she was bound to stay with them after graduation.

"Everyone's going to make their way to the main patio below, come with me?" He held his hand out for her to join him.

Reina looked at his offer, her amber eyes twinkling with a hint of uncertainty as she mulled over her thoughts. She placed a gloved hand in his, ready to follow him.

She knew what everyone was trying to do. She also knew every moment spent with Roy was becoming a lost cause, though that didn't stop her from using it as an excuse to take her mind off of her younger adopted brother. Yes, at first it was to help the man she had become infatuated with, but she was not blind to how she had no effect on comforting him the way she once wish she could. She still took it as an outlet, with Roy repaying her with every small lead he had on The Joker.

Tonight she awaited Red Arrow's call. He said he was meeting up with someone who knew something on the clown's whereabouts.

Truth be told, Reina was afraid of many things.

She was afraid of Roy completely losing himself, but fought to watch over him in any way she could.

She was afraid of Dick falling victim obsessively avenging Jason, but she'd rather have it be her than him.

She was afraid of abandoning the team and having them resent her, but she'd prefer to have them far and safe instead of searching for her and getting caught up in her mess.

But most of all, she was afraid of these emotions stirring inside of her.

Glancing down at where their bodies touched, she couldn't help but wonder. When did her hand suddenly fit perfectly into the curve of Dick's hands. When did this warmth from his body elicit an emotion deep within herself? She grew up with him and watched him mature into a handsome teenager. You'd figure a seventeen year old such as herself would've been as versed in the opposite sex as her younger 'brother' was, but she was too occupied in her childhood crush on the redhead named Roy.

She concluded that her decisions from earlier this week would be set in stone. Tonight would be a regular night. No hints of her leaving what so ever. And then tomorrow, it'd be like ripping off a bandaid.

In her other hand, Reina's phone rang. She lifted it to see who was calling her, though she had a pretty good idea of who it was.

Dick's eyes rolled as his grasp around her hand only tightened it's hold. "Gee. I wonder who _that_ could be."

The girl pouted, a small scowl on her face. "Don't be like that. You know Roy is trying his best to find Speedy." She lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello-Hey!"

The device was snatched out of her hand by the teenage boy in front of her. He held a button that turned it off and placed it in his back pocket. "Come on, you can call him after midnight. I just want your attention until then."

Reina's lips pulled into a smug grin, an eyebrow raised at his antics. "Richard Grayson, are you jealous?"

Dick held his smile, tugging her lightly by her hand to bring her closer to him. "I've never been jealous of anyone in my life." He placed a hand at the curve of her back as she placed one on his shoulder. The music from the orchestra playing on the patio below drowned out the small chatter as the two swayed back and forth in a small dance.

She pulled away, the countdown of the party goers falling deaf to their ears as amber hues met steel blue.

 _15..._

 _14..._

"I wanted to thank you and everyone else for cheering me up these past few months. It means a lot to me."

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

"You're worth it Reina. Don't you ever think otherwise."

 _3..._

Their faces felt drawn to each other, a magnet pulling them closer as their eyelids grew heavy.

 _2..._

She could feel his warm breath tickle the skin of her lips.

 _1..._

Yes, tonight would be just another regular night that she'd allow herself to have. But could she end it on this note?

She moved her head to the side, her lips catching his warm cheek instead. She pulled away, the small intake of breath from Dick not unheard. She smiled warmly at him, hoping to hide the building regret pooling in her eyes. "Happy New Years, Dick." She pulled the bottom of her gown, holding it up as she began her way back inside.

"Reina." A hand firmly grasped her wrist. Tugging her with enough force to pull her back into him, yet able to release herself had she wanted to. She was brought back to him, her hands steadying themselves on his biceps as he cradled both sides of her head. A part of her was glad he did it, killing the curiosity of "what if" that would later plague her. God knows she didn't have the guts to make the move.

His lips descended on hers, a light pressure into the gentle kiss. Her shoulders relaxed themselves as she leaned into it, bringing her hands to meet behind his neck. Her chest pressed against his as her lips moved into a dance against his own. She smiled as he daringly nipped at her bottom lip, her tongue tracing his as their mouths allowed entrance.

Time was lost in this moment, the two engulfed in one another. A warm hand lowered itself onto Reina's hip, wanting to bring her closer to him. The two shuffled backwards as she ended up leaning against the balcony's railing. A small moan escaped her lips, her legs lifting to wrap around his sides.

"Dick-"

He pulled away to give her a peck on the lips, before smirking at her. "We haven't gone on a date yet but if that's what you want-"

Her face erupted into a red tomato, overpowering her tanned skin at his innuendo and play on his name. "Stupid," She gave him a light shove on his shoulder, unable to fight the smile on her face.

Dick returned the grin, biting his lip before capturing hers in another kiss.

A throat cleared and the two jumped away from each other. Rather, Dick jumped away so Reina wouldn't jump off the railing.

"Bruce!" The two paled, pure embarrassment playing on their faces at the sight of being caught by their father figure. "H-how long were you there?" Dick never found himself more willing to jump into a ditch.

The older man crossed his arms over his chest with a shake of his head, the complacent grin evident on his face. "Long enough to hear things I wish I didn't hear, _Dick_."

Reina cleared her throat, lowering her feet to the floor as she stood to fix herself. "Right, uh." She slowly began to leave the balcony, throwing a shy smile to Dick and Bruce. "I'm gunna... go to bed now. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." With that being said she scurried off to her room leaving the two men behind.

Bruce raised an eyebrow to the young teen. "I hope that wasn't an invitation to her room. You two will be sleeping in separate beds tonight."

Appalled at what Bruce could be thinking, Dick felt the blood rush to his face. "Bruce!" He too made his way to his room, pausing when he heard his mentor call his name. "Yeah?"

"Congrats son, it's about time."

By the time Dick reached his room, he shrugged off his suit jacket, placing it on a chair. He reminded himself to give Reina her phone back the next day, smiling at the recent events of tonight. As he changed into comfortable clothes to sleep in, he failed to notice the device already missing from his pocket, as well as the figure escaping through her window hours after everyone had fallen asleep.

 **BLÜDHAVEN**

 **DECEMBER 1, 2014**

Dick entered his new apartment. Four months since the start of the new academic year and he still hadn't finished unpacking, granted there were just a few boxes left. Between the Team, parole, and school, it had been slow. Having been smart enough to skip his final year at Gotham Academy and head straight into University, finding a steady schedule had been difficult.

Today had been extra tiring on him. Early breakfast at the Wayne Manor, up until heading out for a dinner and a night with his friends, today had been an exhausting celebration of his birthday. The big eighteen.

Whoop de doo.

He took off his leather jacket, hanging it on a hook besides the door along with his keys. The sight of something on his table called to his attention. It was a simple cream colored card with a red bow on top. Had he been anyone else, he wouldn't have second guessed the notion. However, he was Nightwing and naturally trained to be suspicious of anything that seemed out of place.

Someone had been in his apartment.

His hand stayed by his side, ready for any oncoming attack and mentally preparing himself with mapping out where his hidden gadgets lay in his apartment. Specifically for situations like these.

Hesitantly, he approached the cardstock. A simple message clearly written in neat penmanship.

 _Happy Birthday Dick._

At the bottom right corner was a single name signed in a familiar handwriting.

 _Reina_

His fingers tightened in its hold, ever so slightly creasing the paper in his grasp. He threw the card, watching it cut through the air and skillfully land in the nearby trash bin.

Or he would've.

Still gripping the card, he placed it back down on his table, leaving it and refusing to spare another glance towards it.

"I'm pretty sure if you were Superman, you would've burned that card with your laser vision."

Startled, Dick reached under his table, throwing a hidden batarang towards the intruder. The weapon flew with grace and agility, halting in the air as a static pulse stopped it mid-spin. Slender hands reached for the sharp object, placing it down on a nearby coffee table.

"Relax, I'm just hear to say Happy Birthday, Dick."

His shoulders slumped as he recognized the supposed intruder. "Reina. I haven't heard from you in almost a year." He should've been angry at her sudden disappearance, every fiber in his being told him to feel that way, yet a wave of relief was all that he felt. She was here. She was safe. She was back. He made his way towards her, stopping a few feet as to unsure if he should give her a hug. "Where have you been?"

Reina shrugged as she gave him a meek smile. "Around, back and forth on some wild goose chases." She finally pulled him into a hug, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. She noticed how he grew just a tad bit taller, leaner with toned muscles from his years of training.

Dick pulled back from the hug, taking her in with his eyes. Just as she thought he had grown, Reina had done so as well, growing more and more into a beautiful lady. She wore a Black trench coat, a red high neck halter top, black leggings, with her signature black boots underneath.

Reina cleared her throat, "My eyes are up here, dummy."

He scoffed at her, arms crossing defiantly. "Don't be fooled. I'm glad to see you but I'm still mad at you leaving and going AWOL."

She threw him an apologetic smile, gesturing towards his couches. "Do you have some time to talk about it?" Her response was a simple nod. She followed him onto the couch, sitting on one end and crossing her legs as she faced him. She tried to find the words to where she should start, but found it unnecessary as he began for her.

"You left without saying goodbye. After that kiss I would've thought I'd get the common courtesy of at least that."

She bit her bottom lip, guilt already eating itself away. She played this scene many times in her head, reciting all the answers she could've came up with if he were to ask her this question. "Honestly?" She took a deep breath in. "I thought maybe it'd be easier if I just left, get it done and over with. I was terrified of saying goodbye. One, because that could mean that I would never come back and two, because I don't know if I'd be able to leave if you guys stopped me."

"I never figured you were the type to take the easy way out. Wimp."

She threw a glare at him, crossing her arms. "Oh yeah? Then how would you have done it?"

Dick leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he contemplated the situation, putting himself in her shoes. "I would've swallowed my pride and done it anyways, say goodbye to everyone despite my fear. Real strength shows when you face what you're afraid of, whether it be something holding you back,"

"-you weren't holding me back-"

"Or being afraid of facing Bruce after he caught us making out on the balcony."

Reina's lips closed shut at the memory, her eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets as she punched his shoulder. "Stupid!" He chuckled at her reaction. She laughed with him for a bit, until it died down. "You know despite how it ended up, I'm glad you kissed me." Dick's back straightened as his head turned towards her at full attention. "I was nervous during that countdown, and I didn't want to mess things up if you didn't feel the same way. My curiosity would've eaten away at my mind not knowing what would've happened if we never...kissed."

"Are you an idiot?"

Reina glared at him incredulously.

Dick faced her completely, sitting sideways on the couch as well. "You're so dumb Reina. I've liked you for a while before then. Hell, everyone noticed before I even did!" A small chuckle or irony escaped his lips. "I mean really, it takes two to tango and you weren't the only one leaning in for that kiss. Jeez, you really are clueless!"

She reached behind her, grabbing a couch pillow before throwing it at him, red face full of embarrassment. He caught the fluffy object with ease, laughing it off as he dropped it on the floor. "What made you come back anyways, besides it being my birthday and all?"

She shrugged again. "Too many clues that lead to nowhere." She ran a hand through her hair. "To be honest, I'm just tired of running. Chasing after empty leads, ending up with no proof that all of our hard work meant nothing, I don't think I want to do it anymore. I wanted to avenge Jason but submerging myself in a fit of determination for revenge wouldn't help me. Running away wasn't helping with anything, it was just keeping me occupied from facing the truth." Her gaze met his. "I want to apologize to Bruce. He's done so much for me and I repay him back by taking off without a word? Some grateful child I am."

"You know Bruce well enough that he won't hold it against you." The unwavering stare of doubt from Reina made Dick give her a serious look. "I'm being honest Reina, no matter how intimidating he is, he loves you like his own. We all miss you. The Team, Bruce, Tim, Alfred." His eyes softened. "Just know that I'm glad you're alive and well, because I missed you the most."

Her eyes held relief as she leaned forward to hug him again, murmuring into his chest, "I missed you too, Dick."

His hands cradled her to him, one against her back as the other rested against the base of her neck. He called her name, bringing her attention as she moved to look at him. Dick's face lowered onto hers, enveloping her into an overdue kiss. The dance was familiar, a replayed memory of the past playing one more time before her. Their lips parted, tongues moving against one another, exploring the other's crevice. Their first kiss was gentle but this was passion. Words were not needed to communicate their thoughts as their bodies talked for them.

A nip on her bottom lip.

 _I was worried about you._

Hands running through his messy hair.

 _I'm sorry for everything._

Lips pressing against each other.

 _Don't leave me again._

A kiss against his chin.

 _I won't._

At one point, Reina's arms wrapped around him as she sat up, maneuvering her body to straddle him. Their bodies were closer, his hands now on her hips as she kissed his neck. She reached the junction near his collarbone, eliciting a pleasurable groan from his throat. His hips rolled against her, feeling the warmth pool from her leggings as she pressed against him.

She rid herself of her coat, the temperature rising as things became hot. Her arms found their way back around him, continuing its feathery kisses along his neck. He rolled against her again, a sharp intake of breath escaping her lips as she felt him hardening underneath his jeans. Dick's warm hands traced higher, reaching underneath her top as her rubbed her mounds through her lacey bra. Her hands found his, squeezing tightly as she continued to grind against him. She reached behind her before unclasping her top undergarment, placing it somewhere near her fallen coat.

Dick's fingers played in gentle circles against her nipples, his focus glued on Reina's reaction. Her eyes were shut tight, bottom lip stuck between her teeth as she tried to hold in her mewls of pleasure. She lifted her shirt above her head, letting the moonlight flicker between the window blinds and shine on her warm honey-like skin.

Her leggings felt so thick against his jeans, feeling both of the fabrics too constricting. She reached for the bottom of his shirt, removing it before kissing him again. His hands were back at her waist, tugging her leggings down over her supple buttocks as she pressed her naked chest against his. His right hand followed the curve of her back, trailing south towards her cotton panties. A finger teased her slick entrance from behind, a gasp leaving her lips.

Two fingers rubbed gently at her wet entrance, her mouth by his ear explicitly letting him hear her symphony of moans. Her fingers curled into his locks, lightly scratching his scalp as a finger entered her. She bit her lip, a muffled 'unf' music to his ears. But he wanted to hear more. Another finger joined the first, her mouth opening in a silent cry as she began to move against him. She lifted and lowered herself on his appendages, the wetness increasing as the sound of schlick movement echoed in his living room.

He was completely entranced by her. And this was nothing, if only the beginning.

Reina's hands fumbled towards his waist, undoing his belt as she unzipped his pants and tugged it and the top of his boxers down. The tip of his thick member poked through, her eyes staring at it with lust. She wanted to give him a small taste as well.

Moving her core over his tip, she gliding her lower lips across, teasing him without him entering her. His hands had retreated back to her waist, his eyes clenched shut at the raw pleasure he was receiving. He wasn't even in her yet!

She rocked her hips, back and forth against him, repeating the motion until he could feel her wetness drip down and soak his boxers and jeans. The feeling of his cock rubbing against her clit sent bolts of electricity through her body.

"Reina," His breathing was heavy as his voice strained with a deep lust. His right hand moved back to continue his earlier ministrations, this time three fingers entering her as he stretched out her walls. Her plea to reach her peak was evident as her movements against his tip became sporadic and desperate. He felt her tightening against him, a wetness leaking down his hand.

"Please-" She huffed as she kept moving against him. "Don't stop, please don't stop." Dick kissed her quickly before latching himself onto a perk nippled. His teeth grazing as his tongue flicked against the nub. Her felt her legs squeeze together as she tightened around his fingers. "I'm gunna-" She groaned as she hid her face in his shoulder.

He began to attack her neck with kisses before muttering in her ear, "I want to hear you come Reina."

Her labored breathing became louder as she cradled his head, her mouth next to his ear again. He could feel her puffs of warm breath against him. God, this felt amazing.

He quickened the pace of his fingers, her body shaking before she finally released herself while moaning in his ear. "Ahh, god, Dick!" Her body stiffened as his fingers became coated with her juices, slowing their rubbing as she was calm enough to sit back in her position and look at Dick. They were both sweaty, Reina unadmittedly more so than the man she straddled. She leaned forward, kissing him slowly before she felt herself being lifted by him.

He carried her to his bedroom, gently placing her on his bed as he caged her in with his hands. He pulled away to remove her boots and completely take off her leggings and panties. She watched with hungry eyes as he began to remove the remaining of his clothing as well.

Every inch of him was beautiful. His muscles rippling with every move, his member twitching in excitement while glistening from her earlier actions.

She didn't notice him taking her in as well as she lay about on his bed, hair draping against his sheets. Her curves had filled out, a woman had blossomed from the beautiful girl he grew up with. His eyes landed on her plump lips, once again biting down on the bottom one.

"It drives me crazy when you do that."

The rumbling of his voice nearly shocked her out of her gaze, however once she registered what he said she seemed to intensify the bite, mocking him with a challenging eyebrow.

Oh, it was on.

He crawled on top of her, forearms resting besides her head as he kissed her gently. A hand found its way to her chest, rubbing her breast in circles again before taking her into his mouth.

"Ah-" She cried, her mouth staying open while trying to hold her voice back. Dick glanced up, seeing her bite down on two fingers to muffle herself. He grinned, his other hand reaching up to remove it from her mouth, instead entangling their fingers together as he continued.

"I told you, I wanted to hear you come."

"I swear if you don't stop teasing me-" Her voice strained through cracks of pleasure. He slowed his actions, moving at a painfully slow pace. She whined before letting out a huff of frustration.

On leg lifted to wrap around his waist, and suddenly Dick found himself on his back. He was half caught off guard, and half severely turned on by that. The hand not entangled in his, reach down to guide his tip to her bottom lips, slowly lowering herself on his thick shaft as she felt him stretch her walls. He groaned, feeling the taste of his own medicine and accepting that he deserved it.

Impatient, he bucked his hips forward, burying himself all the way inside her. She let out a cry of pleasure, her other hand lacing their fingers together as she leaned forward and held their hands above his head. She lifted herself, bouncing and rocking back and forth against him. Every now and then she'd rock her hips in a circle, throwing him off the edge. She was so tight and wet, so perfect.

Dick cursed as he gritted his teeth. His stubborn self refused to come first. Her breast bounced in his face, sucking on a nipple as she continued to ride him. Eventually her hands released his, resting on his chest for support as she sat up. He was quickly finding out her chest was one of her sensitive areas. She grinded against him, feeling him hit a spot that suddenly had her vocalizing her pleasure.

"Ah! Right- right there."

He gripped her waist, soon flipping them so he was now on top. His hands hooked themselves behind her knees, lifting them up as he pulled out and sheathed himself completely in her. His skin smacked against hers, his balls ramming against her silky wet skin.

"Dick!" She cried as she reached for his hands to place themselves on her breasts, pinching her nipples. He drilled himself into her, pounding in and out, in and out.

"F-fuck, Reina."

He lifted her legs a bit higher, hitting a new and deeper angle.

"Right there! Right there, please don't stop!" Every time he plunged himself in, he hit the new spot that had her seeing white. Her mouth open, lewd words shameless escaping her lips. He was pretty sure his neighbors could hear him, but he couldn't give a care.

He could feel her getting close. She was tightening against him. She was pulling him in deeper into her.

The room echoed with the sounds of their moans and skin slapping against skin.

Her voice suddenly became shy as she locked eyes with him. "Come with me." Their gaze held each others. A fiery passion of emotion as their sex began to reach it's peak. His thrusts were harder, faster. Entering her with such power that she could feel her legs already weak. He continued to hit her spot until he felt her walls completely tightening, her juices mixing with his as they both released at the same time.

They allowed themselves to catch their breath before collapsing and curling into one another. Dick lifted the bed sheet over the two of them, letting their exhaustion take over. He kissed her forehead, feeling her bury herself into his chest. Her breathing eventually evened, sleep taking over her.

"Reina," He whispered into the dark and now quiet room. "I think I'm in love with you." He closed his eyes, following her to sleep.

The female snuggled closer to him, her voice nearly inaudible as she spoke to his unconscious body. "I think I love you too."

The night was peaceful as two tired bodies lay entangled in one another, their breathing soft as the city outside of the apartment continued it's nightlife.

It was 3:47 AM when a soft vibration from the living room stirred her from her sleep. She wanted to ignore it, but was driven out of her sleep at the realization that it was her phone. On one hand, she could let it ring, and on the other she remembered how Roy reacted the last time she did that.

 _"We missed our window! We could've gotten a location out of those guys to where Speedy was! But you were too busy with your 'New Year's Kiss'. I never figured you to put boys over your priorities."_

 _Her amber eyes shown with hurt as she stared at Roy. He seemed to reel in his words before turning away. "Look. We're a team ok? We're trying to help each other out. We can't let distractions like this get in our way."_

Reina's eyes squinted at the memory. She sighed as she turned away from Dick, feeling him move closer to her in his sleep as he spooned her. Her hand gripped the corner of the pillow. No. She said she'd stay. She wanted to come back. She couldn't let the temptation of adrenaline and vengeance get the best of her. How many times had Roy said "This is it, for sure this time" ? How many times had they been left at a dead end? Enough was enough.

The thought still sat in her mind for about 5 more minutes before she carefully sat up in bed, making sure not to wake Dick. In her nude glory, she walked to the living room, reaching for her coat pocket where her phone lay. She pulled it out, seeing a message from Roy. She held back a scoff. Of course it is.

She opened the message, eyes widening at the picture sent to her. It was the mark of the Joker, freshly painted by what she could hope was deep red paint. Her fingers clenched the device in her hand. The hidden anger bubbling inside of her was like her drug. She needed to get rid of the addiction to sate it. She needed to remember her own words she said earlier.

But still.

This was an entirely new lead full of promises.

She picked up her clothing from the floor, quietly putting them back on before tip toeing to the room to retrieve the rest of her outfit. Once fully dressed she stood by Dick's side of the bed, staring longingly at him.

"I promise, I'll be back tomorrow."

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JUNE 27, 2016**

"Do you know what I had to deal with this past year?" Nightwing threw his arm out, angrily having to explain things to her. Her poker face only irritated him even more. "We needed you and you weren't there! I had to lie to my team, watch our _home_ get blown up, faked Artemis' death, and made Kaldur seem like he betrayed everyone! Where were you after you said you wouldn't leave? Where were you when the world was in dire need of _every_ superhero?"

She stood quiet at his accusations, her mask and poker face hiding any hint of emotion. She could see it riling the man in front of her. Maybe she was a martyr, believing that she deserved this for everything she put him through.

"Gone. Too busy focusing on yourself." Nightwing's hands clenched to his side and he steeled his posture. "I came here to pay respect to _my_ best friend. You lost the respect to call him that the moment you cut us all off." He turned to head back to Wally's holographic statue, pausing before throwing over his shoulder. "Whatever we had is through, I want nothing to do with you anymore."

He watched as Dawn stilled for a fraction of a second before turning and continuing her exit.

 _SURGE. 2-2._

Dick stiffened at the machine's voice. That couldn't be right. When had Reina changed her alias? That was a name he had heard in passing many times before, pieces of past events clicking in his head.

On the other side, Surge exited through the zeta-tube, arriving in Washington D.C. where she made her way towards her apartment. She had to steel her emotions. Just as she said, she was here to say her apologies, not fight for a place back in his life. Though she couldn't lie, a small part of her no matter how doubtful it could've been, was hoping he'd let her.

"Goodbye, Dick Grayson."

 **SANTA MONICA**

 **DECEMBER 2, 2014**

"NO!" Roy screamed as daggers were pulled out of his comrade's body. He had been distracted by the Joker's goons, trusting Dawn to have the skill to take the boss down on her own.

"Come on fellas, I think it's time we depart!" The Joker called as he and his men jumped into a helicopter, not before Roy took his last arrow in an attempt to stop his getaway. In his distraught, the arrow barely caught the tail, doing little to no damage other than a scratch in paint job.

Dawn laid with shallow breathing. Two knife wounds were the cause of her blood starting to pool. One was in her chest and the other to her side just below her ribs. Roy reached into her utility belt searching for gauzes but finding none.

"Damnit." He cursed himself. They had made a rookie mistake and forgotten to restock. "We need to close your wounds to stop the bleeding." She struggled in lifting her bruised arms, a hand to each wound.

"Stand back, Roy." He gave her look, unsure of what she was going to do. Dawn gritted her teeth together, taking a deep breath before sparks of electricity emitted from her hands. A blood curdling scream left her throat, tears escaping the corner of her eyes. Roy could smell burning flesh, watching in horror as Dawn was suturing her own wounds closed. Her body started to shake in shock, her eyes wide as they stared above at nothing in particular. Roy didn't hesitate in lifting her body up and heading towards the nearest zeta-tube. Her wounds were barely closed and she needed proper attention.

 **ROYAL MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **DECEMBER 2, 2014**

Batman marched down the halls after receiving a desperate call from the disheveled Red Arrow. The only words of "Emergency" and "Dawn" was given to him before he rushed to suit up at 8 AM in the morning. Room 34 was the door he was told to enter. He entered silently, hiding all evidence of shock that could betray his poker face as he stalked forward to the bed. His gaze was hard as he noticed the unconscious young woman before him, battered in shallow cuts and horrific bruises, before noticing two major wounds with old blood seeping through gauzes.

He turned to Red Arrow, voice stern. "Talk."

Red Arrow's eyebrows furrowed at the man, not liking the demand but gave way. "We've been helping each other out, her helping me find the real Speedy and me helping her..." He paused, not sure how the older man would take the information, "the Joker." A fist reached out to grab Red Arrow by the front of his shirt, the anger seeping through batman's mask. "She's done! I'm not letting her do this anymore. She needs to call it quits, this isn't healthy for her and she needs help."

Batman roughly released Red Arrow, watching as he stumbled back a few steps. He noticed the unkempt hair and stubble along the young man's face. "Listen to your own advice, Roy."

Red Arrow grimaced at him, scowling before making his exit. "I know what _I'm_ doing."

The door shut behind him, allowing Batman to turn to his unconscious daughter. He could see a younger version of her childhood self, from when he first met her, laying in her place. The privacy allowed for his tenderness to peek through, afraid of losing another person under his care. He placed a gloved hand on hers, feeling her twitch at his touch.

Her pupils roamed under her eyelids before fluttering open. They squinted as they adjusted to the bright lighting of the room. She let out a groggy moan, weakly lifting a hand to shield her eyes.

"Ugh...Roy?"

"Guess again."

The deep rumble of Batman's voice gave her enough energy to sit up, her actions full of regret as she felt every muscle ache. A gentle hand eased her back down, a frightful look given to her father. He let out a sigh. "So this is what you've been doing? Galavanting around seeking revenge?"

Reina gripped the hospital sheets that covered her legs. "We were close this time. I had him."

Batman's voice nearly scared her at his gruff tone. "No, Reina. He nearly had _you_! A year, you'd been gone for nearly a year and I find you in the hospital. You're coming home on bedrest."

"No! I can't." A surge of emotions escaped her, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't go home. After everything I promised I'd do, I can't come back empty handed. I can't go back there without thinking about how disappointed Jason would be-"

Batman's steel gaze cut her off. "He's be more disappointed seeing you in the state you are now because of him. I'm going to call Dick-"

Her eyes widened as she snapped her face to Batman. "Please don't tell Dick. He can't know. He'd be even more disappointed in me after yesterday. I can't go back home, Bruce."

Batman's eyes hardened, choosing not to question her reasons. "We'll figure something out then."

 **BLÜDHAVEN**

 **DECEMBER 2, 2014**

Dick awoke from a rare night of being well rested. His lips mirrored his mood, stretching from ear to ear as he felt everything was finally falling in place where they belonged. Letting out a yawn he stretched over to wake up Reina.

His hands met a cold, empty spot.

Sitting up he searched around his room with his eyes, her clothing gone. He hunched forward, a hand rubbing his temples at how naïve he was to fall for her.

"You're an idiot, Dick!"

He let out a frustrated growl, reaching for a pillow and throwing it across his room.

"A stupid, idiot."

He got up to take a shower, scrubbing his skin to erase memories of last night's events. He scrubbed himself until he couldn't smell her on him anymore, until he forgot the way her soft lips felt on him, until the water drowned out her yearning voice calling out to him.

He hoped this wouldn't be a recurring pattern to take place once a year.

 **METROPOLIS**

 **JANUARY 7, 2015**

Reina held a duffle bag with the a few amount of clothes as she entered the Pierce residence. After much convincing, Batman had arranged for Black Lightning to mentor her and hone in on her powers once she was healed. The tall dark skinned man greeted her with a warm smile as he held a hand out to her.

"Jefferson, or Black Lightning. It's good to finally meet you, Reina. But you go by Dawn, right?"

She returned the warm gesture, taking his hand in hers. "I did, but I'm thinking of changing it to Surge now." Jefferson showed her around his place before letting her change to begin their training.

After all, how else would she join the Justice League if she wasn't at her best?

 **BLÜDHAVEN**

 **FEBRUARY 14, 2015**

This could almost be considered stalking. _Almost._

"Come on, Reina. Pull it together." The woman spoke to herself, standing on the roof of an apartment building near Dick's residence. Too many times she found herself in the same spot, willing her cowardly body to move from its frozen spot and to talk to him, explain what happened.

 _"Hey Dick, I know I said that I wouldn't leave but I did anyways. I promised I would come back the next day but see, what had happened was I was hospitalized and became too much of a wimp to face you afterwards cause of how disappointed you'd be in me."_

"Yeah, he'd totally accept that apology." She scoffed. The longer she delayed their encounter the more afraid he'd react to her. She should've went to him the moment she got out of the hospital, yet she ran with a tail between her legs. "Alright, this time I'll do it. Just be like Batman, be brave like Batman." She took a deep breath of air in, only to choke on it at the sound of familiar laughter.

She peeked from her spot, well out of sight and blended with the night sky to be seen. Dick was laughing with an arm around a woman's shoulders. She immediately deflated, wanting to smack her head into the concrete for how stupid she felt.

Today was Valentine's Day.

Of course Dick being Dick, ever the lady's man, would find a way to occupy himself tonight. She'd be selfish to think he'd wait for her.

Reina silently walked out of sight, remembering that she brought this on herself.

 **THE BATCAVE**

 **FEBRUARY 27, 2015**

Tim Drake quietly snuck around in the batcave. He knew Bruce was away doing Batman duty and Alfred upstairs too busy preparing dinner. He reached the main computer, easily hacking away to retrieve the information he sought out to find. I mean really, he learned from Batman and Nightwing on hacking 101, he recognized the patterns and could decipher these codes in no time!

"What are you doing?"

Tim jumped up, his soul nearly leaving his body. He turned around, finding a smug looking Dick, grinning at catching him red handed. He tried to come up with a quick excuse only to find it useless as he'd be caught in a lie. "I just wanted to know what happened to Reina." He rubbed the back of his neck, bashfully. "Now that I know why you all were gone for random intervals of the day, I wanted to see if she was on some long assignment or something."

Dick sighed, taking a few steps to stand in front of him. "She's gone, Tim."

The younger boy's eyes widened. "Like..?" His unfinished sentence was left hanging as his gaze drifted towards the glass case, containing the uniform that once belonged to the second Robin.

Dick cursed himself for his choice of words, shaking his head. "No, not dead. She's just on a long leave of absence until further notice."

Tim's shoulder's sagged, knowing nothing else would be mentioned at the leave of his older sister figure. "Oh."

 **THE BATCAVE**

 **MAY 16, 2015**

"Incoming call from Star City!" Robin called over to Nightwing and Batman, gathering their attention.

"Patch it through." Batman stood to stare at the center of the screen as Robin pressed the connecting button. Immediately the face of Green Arrow filled their screen. His eyes seemed to hold surprise for a quick second before returning to normal.

"Ah Batman, I thought the other two would be away at Mount Justice." Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

Batman held his posture, urging Green Arrow to continue, which he did after clearing his throat. "Anyways, I need to ask a favor." The blonde paused, carefully choosing his words. A small group of members in the League knew of Reina's predicament, himself included. He had hoped he could talk to Batman to get through Green Arrow's former protégé as he became more and more worried over him.

"I need to track Roy. He's been... acting out since last winter."

Bruce's eyes squinted warningly at the screen in front of him, neither of the boys behind him being able to see his expression. He didn't want something to slip and find out what they had been keeping a secret. "Are you sure he's just not away on a long search again?" His question came out more of a statement.

Green Arrow shook his head, grief entering his eyes at remembering how Roy was holding himself up. "No, not this time. He's blaming himself about the attack. I can see that he's letting the guilt tear away at him."

The two boys were hanging on every word, curious as to what was being left unsaid. Nightwing listened attentively, a dreadful feeling in his gut. There was one person he knew that would be in constant contact with Roy. If Green Arrow was contacting Batman, that meant he couldn't reach Dawn. If Roy was feeling guilty about an attack, that meant something bad happened. All these pieces put together a puzzle that Nightwing didn't like.

"When he left the hospital-"

The raven haired teen cut off the archer. "What happened to her?" Robin looked at Nightwing with shock, slowly putting everything together as well.

Green Arrow grimaced at the boys' intelligence, giving them less credit than he should've. He glowered at the glare Batman gave him through the screen. "We'll uh, continue this later." The dark knight didn't hesitate to disconnect the call without a word of goodbye.

"What happened to Reina?" Each word tore through Nightwing's clenched teeth. He feared the worst. Was this why she disappeared? Had his anger been misplaced when all this time he thought she willingly left, she really had been forcefully taken? Oliver had said 'hospital'. Was she still there?

Batman stood unnervingly still, making his way around the two and completely ignoring the question directed towards him. Nightwing felt out of character as his temper loosened against his mentor. "Bruce!"

At his name, Bruce turned to face his former protégé. "Dawn is out of commission. She and Roy followed a lead to the Joker but things were miscalculated. She was hospitalized due to extensive wounds and has since been recuperating."

The tension in Nightwing's shoulders lessened. Though he was relieved that Reina was alive, her going on this mission confirmed the one thing he came to know and wanted to deny.

Reina left on her own accord.

 **THE BATCAVE**

 **JANUARY 25, 2016**

Footsteps echoed throughout the cave as a figure made its way down the stairs. Batman's trained ears could decipher the visitor without sparing them a glance. Their footsteps were light enough and walked in a specific rhythm that lead him to believe it was Reina. It was nearing midnight so Alfred was bound to be asleep while his other two boys were at the rendezvous point, waiting. The booted feet stopped just behind him as he typed away on his computer.

"You're leaving?"

Batman turned around to see his adopted daughter standing with her head down, a hand cradling an elbow. He pulled down his cowl, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Tonight. We're meeting at Mount Justice to depart for Rimbor."

Her amber eyes lifted to meet his, a burning fire sparking behind her iris'. "It's not fair. You guys were being controlled against your own will! There has to be something to bring Savage down."

"Reina," Her father sought to calm her temper. "Until we can bring evidence into light of the truth, we have to be patient. I'm asking you, as a father, please don't do anything reckless. Don't drive yourself crazy with this." He gave her a knowing look, referring to her previous situation without verbally bringing it up. "I trust Jefferson to take good care of you in my absence."

Reina gave him an indifferent look, before hugging him. No, Batman didn't do hugs, but her father Bruce Wayne would make an exception of affection for her. "Please be safe." She whispered to him. He smiled down at her, placing a hand on her head.

"You too." He pulled back at arms length to give her a serious look. "I need you to keep an eye out for everyone, Dick is... going through a difficult time learning how to make decisions as a leader."

At the mention of the male she harbored feelings for, she attempted to seem indifferent. Bruce threw her a knowing look but she gave him a meek smile in response, "If anyone could handle anything, it's Dick Grayson. I believe in him."

Bruce gave her a questioning glance before he began his departure, silently asking her if she was going to Mount Justice to see everyone else off. Reina shook her head, rocking on her heels with her hands in her back pocket. "Take care, Bruce. You'll be cleared in no time. I promise." Her father gave a slight nod in acknowledgement.

"Oh, and Reina?"

She paused her rocking, giving him a questioning glance. "Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

The corner of her mouth lifted into a half grin. "Thanks." She lifted a single hand, a casual two finger salute to wave him off as he left. She took a deep breath in, unsure at how long he would be gone.

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **JANUARY 26, 2016**

Of all the League members to depart, Batman arrived uncharacteristically as the last person.

Tim crossed his arms. "You're late. That's a first."

Batman's face betrayed no emotion. "I had to talk to a colleague first."

Barbara stood with her hands on her hips. "Is it Surge again? Your computer sends an alert everytime something mentioning this person comes up. Is she a colleague of Batman or Bruce Wayne?"

As before, Batman's emotionless face stood still, if anything hidden disgust at the implied situation. If only they knew.

Nightwing stared at his mentor. "Be careful, alright?"

"I was about to say the same to you three. I fear we leave the more dangerous task here on Earth."

The three batkids gave each other a determined look, Nightwing answering for them. "We'll manage."

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **FEBRUARY 12, 2016**

Green Arrow, Black Canary, Nightwing, Wally West, and Jim Harper were split amongst the city in their search for the mislead Roy Harper.

 _"He's not in this quadrant of the city."_ Jim Harper's voice rang through the communicator.

A few moments later and Wally's voice came through. _"Nothing here either."_

 _"GA, you sure he's even here?"_ Nightwing called out.

Jim's voice filled their ears as he spoke reassuringly. _"Surge confirmed that he'd be out tonight in this location."_

Green Arrow heard the sounds of an alarm ringing in the distance, heading towards that location. Nightwing spoke questioningly at the mention of the unknown member.

 _"Who?"_

 _"Jim Harper,"_ Wally's voice was teasing. _"Do you have a lady friend?"_

The silence rang louder than it needed to be.

 _"Duuude! Who knew you had it in you?!"_

The green clad archer winced at the volume of Wally's voice. Below him he witnessed a disturbing scene of fake superheroism. He lifted a hand to alert his small team.

"It's worse than I thought."

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **FEBRUARY 20, 2016**

"You're _married?_ And you have a _baby_?!" Reina's voice elevated in pitch at the sight before her. Roy had asked her to meet him in his run down apartment, though she was glad at his choice of cleaning himself up. Cheshire stood to the side, cradling the young Lian in her arms as she slept.

"A lot can happen in year, _Surge_." Roy placed a hand to his hip with a raised eyebrow.

Reina's eyes rolled. "Tell me about it. I totally knew you two had a thing since she kissed you during that one mission!" Cheshire smirked smugly at the memory, continuing to rock her daughter side to side.

"Right, and when did you and Jim become a thing?" Roy cut in, earning a silent response while Reina's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "Anyways, we're here to ask you for a favor. We need you to watch her while we-"

"Hold on." Cheshire stepped closer to the two. "I was thinking of something else, Roy. Besides, three is a number that'll definitely ensure our hunt."

Roy looked at his wife, "We called her here to watch Lian."

She chuckled at him. " _You_ called her here to watch Lian. I'm here to offer her to join us. Besides. I'm dying to see what she can do."

"I'm in."

 **STAR CITY**

 **MARCH 21, 2016**

Reina stood to the side as Roy, the original Roy Harper, argued with Green Arrow, demanding that he leave. With the absence of his old mentor, Red Arrow stood from the outburst.

"Look, uh, Roy." The original Roy lay in his hospital bed, looking troubled. "I need some time to process all this." With a nod of his head, the clone left the room, solemnly. Reina followed him, putting a hand to his shoulder comfortingly. "After all this time of not giving up, you did it Roy. You found him."

Roy gave her a half smile. "Sorry I couldn't help you with your own... issue."

Reina pulled her lips into a lopsided grin to ease the tension. "It's alright. I've learned to deal with it and let it go. Jason wouldn't want me to be like that anyways." They walked down the hall towards the elevator. "Heading home to Jade and Lian?"

The archer shook his head, "No. She went to go pay her respects to someone." He looked at Reina's curious glance, silently asking who. "...Artemis is dead."

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **MARCH 22, 2016**

"AUGH!" Surge threw a ball of lightning at their nemesis in the training room. The figure of a bulky man faded as a robotic dummy sizzled and malfunctioned, disconnected wires spewing out of place.

"Woah there, kid." Black Lightning let out a whistle at Surge's over done handy work. "Got something you want to let out?"

She wiped off the sweat from her forehead, letting out a huff of air. "I need to be the best that I can be. Who knows what'll happen out in the field, I need to be able to protect my comrades." Her mentor gave her a sympathetic grin.

"Is this about..?"

Surge's bottom lip trembled in her attempt to hold her tears. Black Lightning opened his arms, offering her a comforting hug. She cried to him like a child crying to their parent.

"I should've been there! I could've helped her!"

He patted her back in soothing circles before releasing her. "Come on, let's call it a day. Take the rest of the night off to sort yourself out. I'll see you tomorrow, same time, ok?"

Surge nodded, wiping her tears bashfully as she followed him out of the training room and headed towards the showers. He waved goodbye before spotting Captain Atom and Nightwing off to the side, engrossed in conversation. "Captain, Nightwing." He greeted them as he walked up to the two.

"It's good to see you." The silver man turned to his colleague, introducing them. "Nightwing, this is Black Lightning. Vice Versa."

They shook hands as the older man spoke. "It's good to finally meet the grown up Boy Wonder." Nightwing gave him a grin, accepting the compliment.

"Same, I've heard many things about you."

Captain Atom turned towards Black Lightning. "How's Surge doing?"

His reply was hesitant, careful, knowing the situation Batman had presented to him as well as Surge having a heart to heart about her predicament. His eyes flitted to Nightwing's before finding themselves back on the silver man. "She's doing what she can. Getting better day by day."

The other nodded as Nightwing tilted his head curiously. "Surge?" Where had he heard that name before.

"My protégé! She's training to join the league very soon." He grinned proudly with hands on his hips.

The youngest of the group found himself engrossed in Black Lightning's enthusiasm. "Well, I can't wait to see her in action then."

"I'm sure the feeling's mutual." Black Lightning's lips tightened ever so slightly to hide the irony. The bald man cleared his throat, "Now if you can excuse me, I've got some very good food waiting for me at home before my wife starts chewing my ear off." With that said, Black Lightning made his exit, soon followed by two others and heading towards their destination.

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **APRIL 1, 2016**

A cup of hot chocolate was placed on the coffee table in front of Reina, breaking her blank staring into the fireplace in front of her. She gave a thankful smile at the male who took a seat besides her on the couch of his apartment. Blue eyes shined warmly at her, watching as she blew on her drink to cool it down.

"Thanks Jim."

He nodded, taking a sip from his own cup. He watched the storms brewing in her golden gaze, returning to their blank stare. The news of Mount Justice being blown up hit her hard, and by Aqualad none the less. She had called the cave her second home, being part of the young team when it first assembled and up until deciding to leave it two years ago for personal reasons.

He took this time to reflect on how the two ended up in such an intimate state. Last December when the incident in Metropolis with the Collector of Worlds happened, he was acquainted with Black Lightning and his Protégé, Surge. He would later learn of their common connection; The clone of Roy Harper that became Red Arrow. His 'nephew'. Over time the two would talk and get to know each other better.

No, he wasn't sure that this could be called a relationship, more so a shoulder of comfort for one another.

He set his cup on the table, reaching down to pick up her legs and place them on his lap. She shifted while preventing her cup from spilling its liquid, now laying on the couch as Jim ran his hands soothingly across her legs. She knew she was slowly becoming a mess. These past few years had been nothing but slowly declining towards the worst. A tear pooled at the corner of one eye, soon overflowing and cascading down her cheek as she tried to hold in a sniffle. She let Jim remove the cup from her hands, placing it near his hot chocolate. A thumb brushed the tear away, letting his hand cradle her cheek. She sniffled, mustering the best smile she could despite it wavering. He leaned down, shifting her legs to rest comfortably at his sides as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Her tears freely flowed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Times like this, she wished she was as skilled as Batman and Nightwing when keeping their feelings at bay. She was always the emotional one of them all.

 **METROPOLIS**

 **JUNE 20, 2016**

A cluster of 41 heroes assembled in Superman's turf of Metropolis. In front of them, Captain Atom would explain how they would divide themselves in pairs with the exception of one group of three.

Nightwing stood all the way to the side besides Batgirl, Robin, and Wonder Girl. He found it ironic and hard to believe that the fate of the world now lay at the hands someone he had- no- he _still_ considered an enemy.

"It's his world too. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want it reduced to space dust." Robin's whispers to Wonder Girl eased his mind for the time being. Soon Captain Atom began calling out the teams and assigning their locations.

"Black Lightning, Surge, and Virgil Hawkins. You will be Delta Squad and head to Dakota City."

Nightwing watched the tall dark skinned man he had met a few months ago walk forward to retrieve the egg. Lightning turned to face his team, only sucking his teeth at their missing bodies. He heard him mumble to himself, "Damn kids letting the excitement get to them."

"Nightwing and B'arzz O'oomm. You two will make up Epsilon Squad and be assigned to Moscow." His gaze met the Martian's, both walking up to meet in front of Captain Atom.

A few hours later with the success turning off all the MFDs with the exception of one left at the north pole, the remaining super heroes who hadn't left for the WatchTower gathered back to their meeting point. The computer screen that had briefed information on their mission acted as a monitor to the events taking place.

Surge watched on her toes as the three flashes ran to top speeds to stop the world from ending. Her hands clasped together, praying to all the gods and beings above that this would work. "Come on, come on..."

The crowd burst into cheers as the chrysalis dissipated with the dying winds. Virgil gave his mentor a hug, Surge letting out a breath of relief.

When everything cleared, she couldn't help but notice one person missing.

"Wait..." Her words died on her lips as she watched Artemis collapse on the floor. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest. Where was Wally?

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JUNE 27, 2016**

"Hey Wally... Long time no see huh?" Surge stood in front of her late best friend's statue in the Memorial Garden. "I can't really find the right words to say." She took in a shaky breath of air. "These past few years I've seem to be making a lot of mistakes I've come to regret. For starters, focusing on something I should've let go." Her eyes flittered to Jason's statue. "It took my attention away from the people I should've been making memories with instead of fighting to avenge old ones." Her eyes stared at the holograph, immortalizing his grin. "I was devastated when I thought we lost Artemis, but knowing that you're gone I can't-" Her eyes grew wet as her lips trembled. "I can't lose anymore people..."

She let out a sardonic laugh.

"Remember that joke you made a long time ago? I saved you the trouble and did it myself."

 _"Don't worry about him babe, the man you need is right here in front of you ." His eyebrows wiggled playfully._

 _"Thanks Wally," she called out in a sultry voice. "Let me know when you find him."_

 _Wally's face deflated, leaning in to whisper something in her ear. "Or I can save you the trouble and tell Robin how you feel, myself."_

She looked down, sniffling and ashamed to even look up at him. "He told me he loved me. After I disappeared for a year, he still forgave me and welcomed me with open arms. What kind of an asshole ruins a second chance like that?" She cried as she kneeled to the base of the concrete. "I miss you making stupid jokes telling me that things would be ok... Please tell me things will be okay." She hiccuped through her tears. "I'm so sorry for taking everything for granted, Wally."

Reina gathered herself together, taking a stand and wiping her face free from tears. For awhile she stood, deciding how different she'd play things out. "I'll apologize and start over."

 _Nightwing B-0-1_

The computerized voice made her grimace. She was, however scared as she could be, glad that he would be the first she'd apologize to.

"What are you doing here?" His voice held an razored edge that seeped with betrayal, as if her very being offended him by daring to pay respect to Wally.

"He was my best friend too, Dick." She mentally grabbed as much courage as she could before turning around to face him.

"Dawn."

 _'Please don't call me that anymore.'_ Her old alias held so much baggage she wanted to let go of. She wished she could tell him everything, but instead opted on negating over the past that would sound like excuses. Her mind was settled on a new beginning, and to do so she wanted to start with him.

Of course, pent up frustration lead to overdue arguments, as their conversation headed south with raised voices.

"You never looked out for anyone other than yourself for your own reasons. You were selfish to think that you were the only one grieving over Jason. You were selfish to not consider the rest of your teammates after suddenly leaving. And most of all, you were selfish for using me."

She let him release his words on her, knowing he had been contemplating them for a while.

 _'He's right though..."_ She agreed with him until she caught on his last words. He thought she used him? For pleasure? Did he really think she was that low of a person to do that to someone she cared dearly for like him?

"Whatever we had is through, I want nothing to do with you anymore."

Her body froze at his words. I mean it was always best to start something with tackling the hardest obstacles first, right? Not wanting to have a second breakdown, she did her best to hide her emotions, entering the Zeta-Tube.

He watched as Dawn stilled for a fraction of a second before turning and continuing her exit.

 _SURGE. 2-2._

He should've felt better. He needed to feel better. He said what he had to say and he should've felt the weight being lifted off of his chest.

So why did it suddenly feel heavier?

Surge... Where had he...? His eyes widened.

 _"Dawn is out of commission. She and Roy followed a lead to the Joker but things were miscalculated. She was hospitalized due to extensive wounds and has since been recuperating."_

 _"Is it Surge again? Your computer sends an alert every time something mentioning this person comes up. Is she a colleague of Batman or Bruce Wayne?"_

 _"Surge confirmed that he'd be out tonight in this location."_

 _"My protégé! She's training to join the league very soon."_

 _"Black Lightning, Surge, and Virgil Hawkins. You will be Delta Squad and head to Dakota City."_

She was there. She let him take out his frustration on her and never more had Dick felt like a... well, Dick. His hands clenched. He wanted answers. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to return her apology and make one of his own. He'd get answers from Batman later, throwing aside the revelation that he knew all along. He speedily made his way towards the zeta-tube, transporting to it's last destination, wherever Reina had went.

He exited and ran forward, only to stop in his tracks.

He had no idea where to go.

And Reina was gone.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I had recently binged Young Justice over the weekend and had fallen in love with the show, thus the birth of this fanfiction. I hope you guys don't kill be with the slight cliffhanger. Maybe I'll continue it? I'm not sure at the moment. I do know I've never written something so long.

Please forgive me if the time frame is off, I tried my best to make sure everything matched up via Netflix and Wiki LOL.

Reviews are more than welcome, I'd love some feedback on what you guys think!


End file.
